


El padre de la novia

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [38]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Dinner, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Dinners, Family Drama, Father-Daughter Relationship, Female Georg Listing, First Christmas, First Meetings, Gender or Sex Swap, Goodbyes, Light Angst, Living Together, Male-Female Friendship, Meeting the Parents, Nervousness, Secret Relationship, Slice of Life, Some Humor, The Talk
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Parte 33] Las fechas decembrinas son para descansar y pasarlo en familia, incluso si es la política, y el encuentro se augura como desastroso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.- … no anuncia su llegada.

**1.- … no anuncia su llegada.**

 

Como si se tratara de una rutina arraigada por el peso de varios años, en lugar de las semanas en las que venía ocurriendo, pronto se volvió una costumbre entre Gustav y Georgie el llamar con la caída del sol, no para pedir permiso de visita bajo el techo del otro, sino como aviso. Con espontáneos ‘voy para allá’, que innegablemente recibían un ‘ok, usa tu llave para abrir’.

Poco a poco, Gustav había ido sobrellevando la molestia de vivir en su maletín, llevando y trayendo consigo sólo lo esencial: Pijamas, el cambio del día siguiente, cepillo de dientes, un peine, una toalla, la billetera y el cargador del teléfono móvil. Y tenía que estar agradecido de que su arreglo personal no incluía maquillaje y secadora como en el caso de Georgie, quien a veces lo sorprendía con un múltiple del cual conectaba también su plancha de cerámica. Con una habilidad que sobrepasaba a la de un mago, Georgie era capaz de empacar medio guardarropa en un maletín minúsculo, y Gustav la admiraba por ello.

Luego del periodo inicial en que habían elaborado calendarios de visita y puesto las reglas del juego sobre la mesa, su relación había quedado asentada sobre tres bases cruciales:

La primera, que sin importar cuán tentador fuera para ellos, no dormirían juntos en la misma cama más de cuatro veces a la semana, y eso incluía no más de dos noches seguidas. Esto para evitar que las separaciones fueran más dolorosas de lo que ya lo eran, y también para no ceder a la dejadez de acostumbrarse a lo que no les era permitido por derecho.

La segunda, cada uno tenía copia de la llave del otro, y permiso de entrar y salir a su libre antojo por la puerta principal. Eso sí, cuidando en todo momento no ser visto por terceros, y tampoco comentarlo con nadie. Y en caso de ser descubiertos, tenían un plan de contingencia que se limitaba a explicar como si tal que si acaso el otro perdía las llaves, para eso estaba la copia de seguridad en manos confiables y a buen resguardo.

Y en tercer y último lugar, la regla que servía a propósitos de carácter público pero también a su sanidad mental. Ningún novio o novia falsa tenía permiso de poner un pie dentro de sus residencias. Que una cosa era tener una tapadera temporal sobre la cual esconder su relación, y otra muy diferente el darle cabida en sus vidas privadas.

Sellando el pacto con un beso, Gustav y Georgie se comprometieron a hacer que su noviazgo siguiera tan bien como hasta ese momento, porque secreto o no, para ellos valía lo mismo que si fuera público y se regían bajo ese mismo reglamento.

 

Ese 2007 resultó ser un año plagado de trabajo y cambios abrumadores.

A escasos días de la mudanza, David Jost se sentó con ellos a planear la próxima grabación de un video musical, y antes de darles oportunidad de asimilar la noticia, ya habían rentado el estudio, confeccionado el vestuario y contratada al equipo de video para llevar a cabo una jornada laboral exprés.

En lo que le pareció un chasquido de dedos, Gustav ya disfrutaba de ambas versiones, en alemán e inglés de Übers Ende der Welt/Ready, set go!, y estaba nuevamente en planes sobre la mesa el lanzar para noviembre una versión dual de Spring nicht/Don’t jump que satisficiera la demanda del mercado.

Igual que venía ocurriendo desde que la fama los catapultó a la cima, Gustav se vio sorprendido de cómo su existencia se partió en dos aspectos.

Por un lado Gustav, el baterista de la banda internacionalmente famosa Tokio Hotel. El Gustav serio de las entrevistas, el que en un par de ocasiones se quedó dormido en el fondo, el que tocaba con su alma frente al set de batería, quien se ampollaba la palma de las manos luego de cada concierto y el que salía de fiesta y festejaba con chicas hasta tarde en la madrugada. El Gustav que era una pantalla, la máscara que las fans habían construido para él, y que el propio Gustav utilizaba por comodidad, por lo sencillo que resultaba encajar en su molde y encubrir su verdadero yo.

Escondido tras bastidores, se encontraba el Gustav Schäfer real, el que llamaba a su madre cada domingo sin importar que estuviera en Alemania o en cualquier otro país de Europa, el que prefería la cerveza por encima del champagne que les servían como fuente en las entregas de premios y fiestas de la industria, el que cambiaría sin rechistar los sábados en casa acurrucado con Georgie mientras veían una película a pegarse una plasta de sonrisa y posar para la prensa en el bar de moda a los que asistían con invitación exclusiva y barra libre. Ese Gustav cuya más grande alegría al final de cada día no era el dinero o los éxitos conseguidos, sino el abrazar a Georgie, y con la nariz respirando la esencia de su cuello, dormir tranquilo.

De ahí que con una vida doble, el tiempo le pareciera transcurrir a pasos agigantados e imposible de cuantificar si no es que en periodos de semanas y meses.

Cuando menos se lo pensó ya habían vuelto de una gira, y los gemelos estaban por cumplir la mayoría de edad, y a modo de festejo se habían organizado una fiesta en todo lo alto y extravagante posible, cumpliendo así su capricho de refregarles en la cara al mundo que ya eran adultos legales y se podían valer por sus medios, le pesara a quien le pesara.

—Dieciocho o no, para mí siguen siendo un par de críos —le comentó Georgie a Gustav, ella frente al espejo alisándose el cabello, y el baterista sentado sobre la tapa del retrete, listo del todo pero esperando por su novia a que terminara de acicalarse—. O sea, que la semana pasada Tom creyó divertido pasarme la sal en lugar del azúcar, y se rió como descosido cuando le di un sorbo a mi café y lo escupí sobre Bill. De ese par de adultos responsables estamos hablando.

—Así son ellos. Dieciocho u ochenta años, seguirán igual.

—Eso es… reconfortante. De una manera rara y retorcida.

—Mientras no tengamos que soportarlos veinticuatro horas al día y siete días a la semana como antes, estaremos bien. Y cuerdos.

—Mmm… —Dándose los últimos toques frente al espejo, Georgie suspiró—. Si te digo la verdad… hoy no quiero salir a ningún lado, mucho menos a una fiesta donde los medios tienen entrada libre.

—Ya, me pasa igual, pero tienen semanas dando la lata con esta fiesta, y no nos lo perdonarían en meses si no nos presentamos, así que…

—No es por ellos.

—Lo sé.

—Mmm… Repitió Georgie, eludiendo su mirada al girarse y salir del baño.

Gustav no la siguió, seguro de que Georgie necesitaba un momento para recomponerse y volver a ser la de siempre.

A sabiendas de que esa noche iba a haber prensa y fotógrafos al por mayor, habían acordado que Gustav iba a marcarse un tanto con alguna chica que se prestara para ello. El objetivo era simple. Gustav elegiría a una chica al azar y bebería con ella unos tragos. Bailarían, se besarían, y el resto de la noche posarían frente a las lentes de los periodistas como si se lo estuvieran pasando más en grande que los propios cumpleañeros.

Al final de la velada, sería el turno de hacer la despedida lo menos emotiva posible. De preferencia a solas, una vez que Gustav hubiera pedido un taxi para su pareja por esa noche, y estuvieran en el proceso de darse los adioses. Y así, sin intercambiar números de teléfono, correo electrónico, o promesas de un reencuentro, se asegurarían con ello un par de semanas sin tener que dar razones a nadie, pero sobre todo a los gemelos, de su vida amorosa.

No era lo que se definía como honesto, y jugar con las personas y sus sentimientos era mezquino, pero Gustav ya se había acostumbrado al juego a base de lastimar y ser lastimado. El mismo caso aplicaba para Georgie, quien ‘recientemente’ había cortado con una especie de novio con el que apenas salió un mes. Tiempo suficiente para que David y los gemelos lo conocieran, salir un par de veces al cine en su compañía, y terminar con él por razones que quedaron no esclarecidas.

De nuevo, no el proceder más irreprochable, ¿pero qué más les quedaba por hacer? Gustav prefería mil y una veces soportar el dolor emocional similar a una puñalada en el corazón luego de ver a Georgie besándose con otro hombre, que tolerar la idea de ellos dos separados.

Y a como había preferido acostumbrado a creer: Era por un bien mayor.

Sacrificios, que a la larga, le pagarían con creces. Eso esperaba él…

 

Con un itinerario apretado en prospecto para el nuevo año, David Jost sugirió tomarse el mes de diciembre completo para descansar, y a ese trato llegaron una vez se agendaron las fechas para su siguiente gran tour. Gracias a la salida de un disco provisional en USA al que de momento titularon Tokio Hotel, se apalabraron conciertos ahí y en Canadá para febrero de 2008, que sumados a la gira europea de marzo y abril, los iban a tener caminando por la cuerda floja durante la primer mitad del año.

Su éxito, que hasta entonces los había mantenido en los primeros puestos en las listas de popularidad, se disparó en noviembre con su aparición en los EMA’s, y su show con el lluvia torrencial y la canción de Monsoon causó tal revuelo a nivel internacional, que la página oficial de la banda empezó a recibir visitas constantes de lugares tan alejados y exóticos como Sudamérica, Asia y Australia.

—¡Un paso más cerca de Tokyo! —Exclamó Bill apenas enterarse, y se abrazó a su gemelo con fuerza, subiéndose a él como un primate a un árbol.

—Aunque eso de Japón es una noticia genial y demás, yo lo que quiero confirmar es esa parte de ‘vacaciones en todo diciembre’ —dijo Georgie, saboreando para sí la tan ansiada reunión que le esperaba con su familia. En concreto, con su padre, a quien sólo podía visitar en invierno por cuestiones de trabajo, tanto suyo como de ella.

—Es un hecho. Treinta y un día de libertad para ustedes, más una semana extra porque seguro nadie querrá venir el primero de enero al estudio, ¿o me equivoco? —Bromeó David con ellos.

Las cuatro cabezas de la banda se movieron de lado a lado en negación.

—Eso deduje yo. Así que… Considérense libres hasta el día diez. Aunque les cueste creerlo, yo también me desconectaré del trabajo e iré de vacaciones a visitar a mi hermana en Nueva Zelanda. Allá es verano y los paisajes de El señor de los anillos me han convencido de irme a acampar, yo solo en armonía con la naturaleza mientras no me devoren los mosquitos.

—Eso es genial, Dave —felicitó Tom a su manager—. Y de hecho, ya que estamos hablando de vacaciones y viajes, uhm, Bill y yo queremos hacer algo diferente esta Navidad.

—Seh, mamá y Gordon se irán de crucero por el Caribe, idea cortesía de la señora Listing, así que…

Dándoles espacio a los gemelos y a David para que conversaran de lo suyo, Georgie y Gustav se escabulleron en dirección a la mesa del café, y mientras se servían una taza cada quien, aprovecharon para manifestar su satisfacción por lo que se avecinaba.

—Es lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado —dijo Georgie, revolviendo las dos cucharadas de azúcar que había agregado en su taza—. Con los gemelos fuera y David también, podrás quedarte en mi casa el tiempo que te apetezca, o yo irme contigo a tu departamento hasta que te hartes de mí.

—Eso no va a pasar —murmuró Gustav, fantaseando con las delicias de todo ese tiempo juntos y sin supervisión de terceros—, antes te fastidiaría yo primero. Créeme.

Claro que tendrían que volver a casa en Loitsche para las fiestas decembrinas, pero al menos tenían un margen suficiente en donde tres de las cinco semanas serían suyas para disponer de ellas como les viniera en gana. Ya fuera salir a la compra juntos, paseos por el vecindario escudados en gorro, gafas y abrigos hasta el suelo, que gracias al clima invernal les permitía camuflajearse mejor, cocinar una rica cena para dos, ir al cine a ver los últimos estrenos, o simplemente arrancarse la ropa y no salir de la cama salvo para el baño y alimentarse cuando ya estuvieran al borde de sus fuerzas.

—Por si acaso, diremos que esta vez mi viaje a Austria con papá se adelantó, y que tú te quedas en Magdeburgo con Franny para irse juntos a Loitsche. Ella nos encubrirá.

—Seguro que sí. Se siente Cupido desde que se enteró que sólo ella y Fabi saben de nuestro secreto y-…

—¿Qué tanto se cuchichean ustedes, par de gallinas cluecas? —Preguntó Tom, acercándose a ellos y sin tanta delicadeza metiéndose entre los dos para alcanzar el asa la cafetera y servirse una taza rebosante de líquido.

—Gustav preguntaba por ese mal olor que impregna el estudio y le dije que eran tus rastas sin lavar en más de un mes —respondió Georgie, tirando del cabello de Tom hasta que éste se rió.

—¡No huelen mal!

—Sólo a humedad de tres semanas —apostilló Gustav.

—Hey, que no es mi culpa. Desde que Georgie se llevó la secadora del baño y Bill escondió la suya, es difícil para mí que mis rastas se sequen. Y ésta es la peor época del baño para ducharme.

—Duh, Tom. Compra tu propia secadora. Cuestan menos de quince euros, no es como si te faltara el dinero, considerando que traes un reloj de quinientos euros en el brazo —señaló Georgie el artefacto en dorado que el mayor de los gemelos lucía orgulloso en la muñeca izquierda—. ¿Y son esos zapatos de la colección otoño-invierno de Nike o…?

—Esos no cuentan porque fueron un regalo de Bill.

—Pues si tan generoso es para gastarse mil euros en unos tenis, nada le costaría envolverte una secadora para el pelo esta Navidad. Digo, si tanto amor de gemelos se tienen…

—Tsk…

—Oye, Tom —intervino Gustav antes de que se le olvidara—, ¿qué planes son esos que tienen Bill y tú de vacaciones? ¿Es que planean ir a esquiar?

—Oh, sólo un viajecito a las Maldivas, nosotros dos sin acompañantes extras. Como dije antes, mamá y Gordon se irán en un crucero por el Caribe, así que Bill y yo pensamos que lo justo sería darle un pellizco a nuestras cuentas del banco y hacer lo mismo. Desde aquella vez que estuvimos en Majorca me estuvo dando la tabarra de que quería volver a la playa y descansar bajo el sol, pero con este clima decembrino que hay en Alemania, ni pensarlo. Así que nos pusimos creativos y voilá.

—Pero… ¿Las Maldivas? —Cuestionó Georgie con una ceja arqueada—. ¿Sabes dónde quedan al menos? ¿No te estarás confundiendo con Las Malvinas? Que hasta donde sé, ahí hace un frío que pela.

—No, estoy seguro que son Las Maldivas, con d de dinosaurio. Algún lugar del hemisferio sur, supongo… —Sonrió Tom sin preocupación—. Eso no importa. La agencia de viajes pasará por nosotros y los vuelos están programados. Lo único por lo que debemos preocuparnos es por comprar trajes de baño iguales y bloqueador solar en cantidades industriales.

—Qué ñoñada —dijo Gustav, imaginando a los gemelos con su edad y vestidos con la misma prenda, aunque conociéndolos seguro que elegían el mismo estampado pero en diferentes colores—. Por favor no olviden tomarse fotografías. Me hará falta una buena carcajada para acelerar la digestión.

—Uhm, de eso se encargará David —murmuró Tom por lo bajo, cambiando su gesto de alegría por uno más sombrío—. Al parecer, David cree que desaparecer por un mes afectará a la banda negativamente, que el interés de las fans decaerá, así que mientras estemos allá, enviará a un fotógrafo que se encargará de documentar un poco nuestra estancia. Nada exagerado, sólo fotos cándidas “para mantener el entusiasmo vivo” —remedó a su manager poniendo comillas en el aire según hablaba—. La verdad es que ya me da igual. Mientras nos dejen tendernos al sol todo lo que nos plazca, me importará un pito si nos fotografían en la ducha.

—Ew, Tom —expresó Georgie su desagrado arrugando la nariz—. Muchas gracias por la imagen mental, idiota. Me has quitado el apetito.

—Bah, como si en todos estos años no nos hubiéramos visto desnudos todos.

El comentario, que en sí hacía alusión a los viajes en autobús por Europa y al seguro roto de la puerta del baño, no le cayó a Gustav como debía, quien se atragantó con un sorbo de su café y tosió.

—¿Uh?

—No te hagas, Gus. Que Bill una vez abrió la puerta mientras estabas en el trono y te vio todo. Tooodooo. Por semanas fue de lo único que habló —exageró Tom, ganándose un puñetazo ligero del baterista en el brazo—. ¡Ouch! Cuidado, que este brazo vale su peso en oro.

—Sí, Gus. Que sería una joda total buscar un guitarrista nuevo cuando ya casi nos encariñamos con este monstruo cabeza de trapeador. Pero oye, que hablando de desnudos, ¿recuerdas esa vez que me levanté en la madrugada por un vaso de agua y te atrapé sin ropa y comiendo cereal frente al fregadero?

—¿Ven a lo que me refiero? —Replicó Tom sin abochornarse—. Todos nos hemos visto en traje de Adán, ah sí, y de Eva, alguna vez. Y no hay morbo de por medio, por muy buen par de tetas que tenga Georgie, eh.

—Deja a mis niñas en paz, pervertido.

—Oh, vamos, que yo soy un gemelo y sé cómo tratar a las gemelas…

Ganándose otro golpe de Gustav, esta vez en el brazo contrario, Tom optó por cambiar de tema y así pasaron los siguientes diez minutos, entre bromas y risas que sólo entre ellos tenían gracia. Eso hasta que Bill terminó de ultimar con David detalles de su viaje, y éste le dio bandera verde para partir.

—¿Listo? —Preguntó Tom apenas Bill se paró a su lado.

—Sí. Dave nos va a mandar por correo unas fechas y es todo. Hasta el diez de enero estamos libres para hacer y deshacer con nuestro tiempo lo que nos plazca.

—Genial.

Saliendo de la sala y encaminando sus pasos al estacionamiento, pronto fue el momento para los cuatro de despedirse hasta el próximo año.

—Bueno, nosotros nos vamos al departamento a empacar, que mañana temprano estaremos en Loitsche —dijo Tom, abriendo la portezuela de su más reciente adquisición: Una camioneta de lujo que tenía poco menos de los dos meses y cuyos asientos todavía olían a cuero recién curtido.

Bill todavía no le perdonaba tanto derroche en lo que a él le parecía una muestra de su poca falta de gusto por elegir un vehículo tan gigantesco y ostentoso, pero como desde entonces Tom cumplía funciones de chofer y lo llevaba a todos lados sin rechistar, sus reclamos se habían ido silenciando hasta ser nulos.

—Diviértanse, chicos —los despidió Georgie, dirigiéndose ella a su automóvil y Gustav acomodándose en el lado del copiloto una vez que los gemelos partieron y la camioneta de Tom se perdió en el tráfico de la calle.

A como les habían explicado a los gemelos apenas arribar, esa mañana habían ido a desayunar juntos y aprovecharon para moverse en un automóvil y no en dos, lo que era una mentira grande como una casa pero no tanto como para ponerla en duda porque sí. En lugar de comer, habían gastado cuarenta minutos de su tiempo en la cama, y prueba de ello eran los mordiscos que llevaba Georgie en la nuca y que habilidosamente había ocultado tras el cabello suelto.

—¿Te das cuenta de la amplia gama de posibilidades que tenemos por delante? —Comentó Georgie cuando ya tenían cinco minutos dentro del automóvil, y en acuerdo tácito iban al departamento de Gustav para que éste recogiera unos cambios de ropa, puesto que no quedaba ninguna duda de que esa noche también iba a dormir con Georgie en su casa.

—Si te soy sincero, ahora mismo no pienso con la cabeza… al menos no con la que debería.

Los labios de Georgie se curvaron hacia arriba. —Sé a qué te refieres, lo entiendo, pero más bien… Nuestro aniversario está a la vuelta de la esquina, y Fabi me comentó algo de venir de visita si no era una molestia, lo cual no es, ¿cierto?

—Para nada —dijo Gustav vehemente. Sin llegar a ser tan buen amigo de Fabi como Georgie lo era de él, Gustav podía afirmar sin temor a equivocarse que al menos eran amigos con intereses comunes, Georgie en especial, y que su compañía le era agradable. Además, confiaba en Fabi lo suficiente como para que éste se instalara con Georgie durante las vacaciones y no temer por que algo ocurriera entre los dos—. Sería genial pasar unos días los tres juntos como lo hicimos el año pasado.

—¡Exacto! Podría organizar todo de tal manera que vería a papá antes, y regresaría a tiempo para pasar una o dos semanas contigo y con Fabi aquí en Magdeburgo. Mamá es un hecho que viajará por su cuenta con unos amigos del trabajo, así que no necesito contemplar una visita suya en mis planes.

—En mi caso… —Gustav exhaló—. No sé papá, pero mamá querrá que al menos pase Navidad con ellos. Es tradición, en vista de que el clan Schäfer se reúne ahí cada año sin falta, ajá… —Expresó su fastidio al respecto, porque aunque amaba a su familia, también quería pasar sus vacaciones con Georgie, y tener que elegir lo dividía en dos—. Pero a partir del veintiséis me puedo marchar sin cargo de consciencia.

—Bastará con sentarnos con el calendario y marcar nuestros compromisos de tal manera que las fechas fuera de Magdeburg coincidan, y nuestro tiempo libre lo pasemos aquí. Tú y yo.

—Hecho —dijo Gustav, apoyando brevemente su mano sobre la de Georgie en la palanca de cambios y dándole un leve apretón. Con el corazón a punto de estallarle en el pecho por la emoción, Gustav fantaseó con las cinco semanas que tenían por delante.

Serían unas vacaciones de ensueño.

 

Por desgracia, no fueron las vacaciones de ensueño con las que tantas ilusiones se hizo Gustav en un inicio.

Empezando porque dos días antes de finalizar clases en su universidad, Fabi resbaló sobre un charco de agua congelada y se estrelló con la cara por delante contra una farola en el proceso. Abrumado con la entrega de trabajos finales y llegar a tiempo a un examen para que el que había estudiado sin dormir, tanta había sido su prisa que se confió de sus pies, y el resultado no fue otro que un esguince grado II que le iba a arruinar el panorama navideño. No tan grave como para requerir cirugía, pero si lo suficiente como para recibir una sentencia de descanso absoluto por cuatro semanas, lo que lo dejó varado en Köln y sin medio de transporte para visitar a Georgie en Magdeburgo, ya que él tenía terminantemente prohibido manejar.

El asunto no pasó a mayores, y una vez finalizado el curso escolar, fue Gustav quien se ofreció conducir hasta Köln, para en compañía de Georgie, traer consigo a Fabi para que pasara su convalecencia con ellos en la casa de la bajista.

En un inicio, Fabi se resistió alegando que no quería arruinarles las fechas con su triste y patético caso personal, pero Georgie lo mandó callar apenas abrir la boca.

—Será un desperdicio total de gasolina. Además, no es para tanto. Ya me las arreglaré por mi cuenta.

—Tu familia se irá a España, y me niego a que pases todas estas semanas solo. O dime, ¿quién hará la compra por ti? No dudo que seas capaz de cocinarte y cuidar de tu persona en las cuestiones básicas, pero hay cosas que no podrás hacer estando solo, Fabi. Así que no se diga más, iremos por ti así que ten lista tu maleta.

—Oh, Princesa… Siempre tan mandona.

Y así partiendo a las seis de la madrugada en medio de una leve nevada, Gustav y Georgie emprendieron la marcha hasta la otra punta de Alemania. Viaje redondo que en total no les tomó más de catorce horas, incluidas cuatro paradas al sanitario, dos a comer, y una a vomitar cuando ya casi estaban de vuelta en Magdeburgo con Fabi en el asiento trasero y su pierna herida en lo alto.

Superado el primer embate, Gustav pidió porque a partir de ese punto sus planes marcharan tal cual habían estado previstos desde un inicio, pero el destino, cruel como era, no les concedió ese su único deseo…

 

Apenas tres días después, todavía en la primera semana de vacaciones de la que poco habían disfrutado, Robert Listing, el padre de Georgie, llamó a las siete en punto de la mañana anunciando catástrofe.

Con Georgie dormida sobre su pecho y ojeras acumuladas tras largos y arduos meses de trabajar sin parar, a Gustav, en su estado adormilado e igual de agotado, le pareció de lo más coherente coger él el teléfono para no perturbarla, y como si tal, tomar mensaje.

—Uhhh… ¿Diga? —Farfulló pegándose el auricular a la oreja, los ojos cerrados y a un simple paso de volver a quedarse dormido.

—Buenos días, erm… ¿No es el número de Georgie Listing al que llamo?

—Mmm, sí. Aquí vive Georg… gie…

La línea crepitó en su oído, y la cabeza de Gustav se ladeó hasta casi volver a hundirse en la almohada.

—¿Se encuentra ella ahí?

—Está dormida… —Luchando contra sus párpados, los cuales pesaban media tonelada cada uno, o al menos esa impresión le daban a él, Gustav enfocó la vista en el reloj despertador que permanecía al otro lado del cuarto y que en brillantes números rojos marcaba apenas las 7:01 de la mañana.

«¿Quién es el desconsiderado que llama a estas horas? Joder…», pensó Gustav, maldiciendo al dueño de la voz masculina al otro lado del cable y que atentaba contra sus sagradas horas de reposo. «Como llegue a ser un empleado del gas o un cobrador, yo lo mato, juro que lo mato sin consideraciones».

—¿Y puedo preguntar quién es usted? —La voz, que hasta entonces había sonado insegura, cobró un matiz de furia contenida imposible de disimular.

—¡Pero qué…! Oiga, ¿con qué derecho exige mi nombre sin presentarse primero? —Gruñó Gustav, hasta el tope de su paciencia y al borde de un ataque de rabia. Fantaseando con colgar azotando el aparato y después arrancar el cable de la pared para prevenir que siguiera llamando, Gustav por poco pasó por alto las palabras repletas de frialdad con las que se expresó su interlocutor.

—¿Gusti? ¿Con quién hablas? —Murmuró Georgie, pasándole una pierna por entra las suyas y abrazándose a su torso desnudo—. No debe ser nadie importante. Cuelga y diles que llamen más tarde.

—¿Uh? —Abriendo de golpe los ojos, Gustav sintió un sudor frío bajarle por el cuerpo. Un dolor sordo se colocó en la base de su estómago—. ¿Perdón?

—He dicho —enunció la voz al otro lado de la línea y articulando con dificultad a causa de la cólera—, que mi nombre es Robert Listing y quiero hablar con mi hija Georgie en este instante.

—Ay, mierda… —Musitó Gustav, tapando la bocina con su mano libre—. Georgie… Cariño… Necesito que despiertes en este instante.

—Ach, paso… —Rodó Georgie en dirección contraria y le mostró una vista privilegiada de su espalda descubierta y su trasero al aire que horas antes Gustav había acariciado en embeleso y que ahora le resultaba obsceno con su futuro suegro al otro lado de la línea.

Cubriéndola con la sábana porque no se creía capaz de notificarle que su progenitor esperaba por ella y por una explicación plausible de por qué otro hombre habría contestado el teléfono tan temprano en la mañana cuando tenía el culo al aire, amodorrado además, Gustav volvió a insistir.

—En serio, creo que deberías de coger esta llamada. Es de tu vida o mi muerte.

—¡Gusss! Diles que no jodan. Sea quien sea, no puede ser tan importante como para que nos roben horas de sueño cuando más las necesitamos. —Escondiendo la cabeza bajo la almohada y dando por terminadas sus órdenes, a Gustav no le quedó de otra más que ser franco.

—Es… tu papá. Es Robert.

En un milisegundo saltó Georgie como resorte y se incorporó, la sábana cayendo hasta su regazo y la piel de sus pechos libres se cubrió de pequeños puntitos erizados, delatando el repentino frío por el cual pasaba la bajista a pesar de la calefacción reinante.

—¡¿Estás de broma?!

—¡No, por supuesto que no!

Georgie se cubrió el rostro con una mano. —¡Mierda, no me jodas! Dame para acá.

Tendiéndole el teléfono cual si se tratara de una carga gorda de nitroglicerina a punto de estallar, Gustav hizo lo mejor que pudo para no escuchar su discusión, pero de poco le sirvió.

—¿Papá, eres tú? Qué buena noticia. —Fingió Georgie una jovialidad que diez segundos antes no existía—. Erm… ¿El chico de antes? Pues… No es exactamente un amigo… No, papá. No estoy embarazada ni planeo estarlo en los próximos cinco años. Qué cosas dices, jajá —río ella con la misma gracia que le habría provocado admirar por una hora la pintura que se secaba en una pared—. Te juro que esto tiene una justificación aceptable, sólo…

Decidido a huir aunque con ello se ganara el reproche de la bajista una vez que aplacara el enojo de su progenitor, Gustav recogió del suelo sus bóxers, y sin molestarse por un atuendo más decente, se envolvió en uno de los edredones y salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta en el más leve de los clics, justo a tiempo para escuchar el reclamo de Georgie:

—… ¡es mi vida, papá, y la vivo como quiero, lo apruebes o no!

Entre las penumbras que reinaban dentro de la casa y que no le impedían moverse a sus anchas ya que se conocía el camino al dedillo a base de ser un inquilino semipermanente, Gustav guió sus pisadas a la cocina en búsqueda de una taza de café cargada que le quitara el mal trago recién pasado.

Después de lo ocurrido, hasta un sorbo de lejía le parecía adecuado…

—Qué sorpresa verte tan temprano, Gus. Buenos días —le saludó Fabi, sentado en la mesa de la cocina y desayunando cereal con leche. Una pierna en el suelo y la otra apoyada en lo alto de otra silla, igual que sus muletas.

—¿Fabi? —Gustav encendió la luz y los dos entrecerraron los ojos para protegerse de la repentina luminosidad—. Buenos días para ti también. ¿Qué hacías ahí a oscuras?

—Tenía hambre, y como planeaba regresarme a la cama en cuanto terminara, no quise hacer esfuerzos innecesarios. Bastante me cuesta moverme por mi cuenta de mi recámara al cuarto al baño como para dar cinco pasos extras para alcanzar el interruptor.

—Cierto, lo siento —recordó Gustav el pie herido de Fabi y cómo a éste le incomodaba el vendaje apretado.

Aun con sus medicamentos y el reposo absoluto al que se había sometido su dueño, el pie de Fabi tenía un aspecto lastimero cada vez que éste se cambiaba las vendas. Gustav no recordaba haber presenciado una herida tan aparatosa sin que hubiera sangre de por medio, pero ahí la tenía, como un esguince ocasionado en un accidente estúpido como pocos y que lucía una gama de tonos que iban del rojo sangre al púrpura más profundo, con áreas manchadas en azul, amarillo y verde, en un desagradable arcoíris dérmico, todo circundando el tobillo más hinchado del que hubiera tenido el placer (o el asco) de vislumbrar en la vida.

Dadas las circunstancias de su estado actual y lo mucho que le lastimaban las muletas bajo el brazo, Fabi había pasado a ocupar la única recámara de la planta baja, y por fortuna ésta contaba con un baño adyacente, ya que a Fabi le habría sido imposible moverse por las escaleras en su condición actual.

El primer día de su arribo, Gustav incluso se había ofrecido a prestarle toda la ayuda que necesitara para trasladarse, oferta que incluía cargar con él en brazos si eso hacía falta para que se sintiera como en casa y atendido, pero Fabi se había negado y de paso había sido claro en que su pie no le iba a obligar a llevar vida de lisiado. En sus palabras, estaba agradecido por el simple hecho de tener un techo y quien estuviera al pendiente de su bienestar general, pero del resto se encargaba él, lo que Gustav y Georgie respetaron porque Fabi así lo había pedido.

—¿Te apetece una taza de café? —Preguntó Gustav por cortesía, y Fabi denegó con la cabeza.

—Es muy pronto para mí. Me daría acidez.

—Igual a mí, pero… —Gustav bebió un sorbo largo—. Lo _necesito_.

Fabi arqueó una ceja ante la insinuación de Gustav de que algo había ocurrido.

—¿Se trata de… Georgie?

—Sí. No. Uhm, algo así —dijo Gustav en un mensaje críptico—. Es decir, no del todo, pero sí.

—Tendrás que ser más claro en eso. —Pausa—. ¿Pelearon?

Gustav se envolvió mejor en la manta que llevaba en torno a los hombros. —Si es por mi vestimenta, o mejor dicho, por mi falta de vestimenta, no te fijes. Es más bien que salí huyendo del cuarto y fue lo primero que encontré disponible.

—Ouch. Entonces debe ser algo gordo.

—Gordísimo. No quieres saberlo ni te imaginas.

—¿Tanto así?

Gustav suspiró. —Sonó el teléfono, y cuando contesté…

—¿Malas noticias? ¿Falleció alguien o…?

—Nada de eso. —«Quizá yo, una vez que el padre de Georgie me agarre del cuello y me mate por dormir con su hija», se auguró Gustav—. Era Robert, erm, el padre de Georgie.

Fabi arrugó sus facciones como si una bofetada invisible le hubiera dado de lleno en la cara.

—Exactamente —corroboró Gustav—. Cuando salí del cuarto Georgie no sonaba nada contenta, y por lo que deduzco, su papá tampoco.

—Vaya cagada…

—Seh… Justo en el clavo.

Sumiéndose cada uno en su silencio particular, pasaron unos minutos antes de que las pisadas de Georgie en las escaleras se dejaran escuchar, y después apareció ella, acalorada a pesar del frío reinante en la habitación y vestida con una ligera bata que sólo le llegaba a medio muslo.

—Van acá —la envolvió Gustav en su abrazo y compartió con ella el calor de su edredón—. ¿Qué tal te fue?

—Me fue, y eso es decirlo todo —murmuró Georgie, arrebatándole a Gustav la taza de café, bebiendo un sorbo de tres degluciones y finalizando con una exhalación profunda—. No estoy afirmando que papá te odie, pero… no está nada contento contigo en estos momentos.

—Puedo vivir con eso.

—Además… Ha cancelado nuestros planes. Ya no iré a Austria esta Navidad.

—¡¿Qué?! —Profirió Gustav molesto.

Luego de que sus visitas fueran sólo posibles una vez al año por cuestiones profesionales, el prospecto de que el padre de Georgie cancelara como si tal por un una pequeñez como enterarse que su hija de casi veinte años compartía cama con un chico que además era su novio y la respetaba le parecía una exageración a Gustav. ¿Es que ese hombre no tenía compasión en su corazón? Georgie había estado tan ilusionada por su encuentro, y ahora sería su turno para recolectar los trozos rotos y ajados que su padre hubiera dejado atrás.

—… él vendrá a Magdeburgo y se quedará conmigo. Aquí —finalizó Georgie en voz baja y con una serenidad que sus manos temblorosas alrededor de la taza delataban como mentira—. Y quiere conocerte.

—Mierda.

—Sí —corroboró Georgie por él—, mierda…

 

/*/*/*/*


	2. 2.- … es un hombre peculiar.

**2.- … es un hombre peculiar.**

 

Georgie requirió de una taza de café para ella sola y del hombro de Gustav para narrar con lujo de detalles cuáles habían sido las razones para que su padre se decidiera, no sólo viajar a visitarle en lugar de hacerlo al revés como todos los años como venía haciendo desde su divorcio cuando Georgie tenía cinco años, sino que además su viaje se había movido de las fechas comprendidas entre Navidad y Año Nuevo, y su llegada se esperaba dos semanas antes, es decir, en tres días a partir del actual.

—¡¿Tres días?! —Se lamentó Gustav apenas escucharlo—. No me dará tiempo de huir del país, pasar por cirugía plástica, y esconderme en los bajos mundos.

—No bromees con eso —le codeó Georgie, acomodándose mejor contra su costado—. Sé dónde escondes tu pasaporte y soy capaz de prenderle fuego para que no te atrevas.

Frente a ellos en el sillón individual de la sala y con el pie lastimado sobre la mesa de centro, Fabi permanecía con una mano sobre la boca y los ojos denotando su asombro.

—¡No bromeo! ¡Es que me va a matar y deshacerse de mi cuerpo sin que nadie se entere! ¡Es la ley!

—Ay, por favor… —Le restó Georgie importancia—. Tanto juntarte con Bill te está convirtiendo en un _drama queen_ de campeonato.

—Perdón que me inmiscuya, pero… ¿A qué se dedica tu padre, Georgie? ¿Por qué este cambio de planes? —Preguntó Fabi, deseoso de ponerse al día con ese asunto en el que se había visto envuelto como un espectador indirecto.

—Oh, eso. Robert, es decir, _papá_ …

—No son cercanos en el tipo tradicional —clarificó Gustav, aunque poca falta hizo.

—El punto es que nos tratamos de tú y por nuestro nombre de pila, porque con visitas anuales y llamadas mensuales… Es lo que se siente natural. No que sea uno de esas relaciones estranguladas y con complejo de Electra, para nada. Sólo que mamá y Robert se separaron cuando yo estaba muy pequeña, y nuestro vínculo padre-hija es… ¿Cuál es la palabra que busco?

—Austero —ayudó Gustav.

—Seco —dijo Georgie—. No somos mucho de abrazarnos y besarnos, ni me siento en sus piernas o me hace carantoñas, tampoco me trata con lindezas. Nos limitamos a querernos a nuestra manera.

—Vaya, eso es interesante —comentó Fabi al análisis breve que Georgie le había dado de su padre.

—Seh… Así que por eso es fácil entender el shock que me dio esta mañana apenas abrir un ojo y que me tratara como mis amigas decían que sus padres se comportaban. Esos celos por quién es mi novio y si me cuida como es debido fueron toda una rotura de molde —Georgie suspiró—. En fin, que no quiero aburrirlos.

—Para nada.

—Nah, esto es interesante.

—Respondiendo a tu pregunta, Robert es ingeniero. No estoy segura exactamente de cuál es su título oficial, pero se encarga de construir caminos a lo largo y ancho de Europa. Vive en Austria porque ahí se encuentra la matriz de su empresa, pero en vista de que ha sido relocalizado…

«Alemania no, Alemania no, Alemania no…» imploró Gustav mentalmente, rogando por un milagro que se le concedió a lo grande.

—Al parecer la empresa tiene planes de expandirse a USA y papá será el primero al que enviarán allá para tantear el terreno. Es temporal, no durará más de dos años fuera pero… Si ya antes teníamos tiempo limitado, ahora será casi imposible vernos con él al otro lado del mundo.

Por su tono, Fabi dedujo que Georgie lo estaba tomando con mucha madurez, pero Gustav vio a través de su fachada y le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la abrazó contra él. Era su manera de reafirmarle que él estaba por ella y que se encargaría de su bienestar sin importar qué.

—Y pues… antes de marcharse decidió que lo más prudente sería pasar juntos lo que nos queda de tiempo. Él viene aquí porque ya desalojó su departamento y todas sus cosas han sido embarcadas rumbo a América. Al parecer tiene que presentarse antes de Año Nuevo en la nueva oficina, lo cual rompe la tradición que tenemos de pasar esas fechas nosotros dos solos.

—¿No seré un intruso si me quedo aquí una vez que él llegue? —Preguntó Fabi, decidido a empacar su maleta y marcharse sin resentimientos si tan siquiera apreciaba una traza no verbal de ‘sí’ en la contestación de Georgie.

Pero la bajista lo tranquilizó. —Para nada. Una vez que se calmó, y dejen les digo que costó lo suyo… Aceptó que mi situación actual los incluye a los dos. A ti más que nadie, Gus —le previno Georgie, por si acaso éste amenazaba con esconderse en su apartamento mientras durara la visita de Robert—. Y está de acuerdo con que la tercera recámara será la suya. Habría preferido que él durmiera abajo mientras Gustav y yo estamos arriba en el cuarto de al lado, pero no forzaré a Fabi a subir y bajar escaleras así que…

—Puedo hacer el esfuerzo —dijo Fabi, atento a la repentina palidez de Gustav bajo el prospecto de dormir con Georgie cuando a la distancia de una habitación se encontraba su futuro suegro—, no es para tanto moverme con las muletas. Es cuestión de práctica.

—¿En serio esperas que duerma aquí mientras tu padre está de visita? —Cuestionó Gustav en voz baja, decidido a regresarse a su departamento ese mismo día sin atender a ningún ruego de hacer lo contrario—. La tensión bajo este techo será insoportable.

—La tensión entre tú y yo estallará si te atreves a poner un pie fuera de esta casa, Gus —le previno Georgie en un gruñido—. Eres mi novio, compórtate como tal.

—Sí, y tu padre me matará una vez que ponga un pie en esta casa conmigo dentro y recuerde que soy el bastardo que ha corrompido a su pequeña princesita.

Georgie rodó los ojos hasta ponerlos en blanco, y de no ser porque su salida sería conspicua a morir, Fabi ya habría corrido en dirección contraria a la pelea que estaba por estallar.

—Su ‘pequeña’ ya tiene veinte y faltan menos de cuatro meses para mi siguiente cumpleaños. Vivo por mi cuenta, tengo un trabajo que paga bien, y me encargo de mis facturas e impuestos. Si él fue capaz de entender estos razonamientos y es mi padre, tú como mi pareja deberías comprender mejor que es mi derecho como adulta dormir con mi novio en mi cuarto si así me da la gana, Gus.

—Ya, pero… —Gustav murmuró entre dientes sin decir nada de valor. ¿Para qué si estaba con las de perder? Cuando a Georgie se le metía una idea entre ceja y ceja, era más fácil doblar las manitas a su disposición que oponérsele de lleno.

—¿Pero qué?

—¿En verdad no me queda de otra?

Georgie le dio unas palmaditas sobre la rodilla. —Si tanto quieres demostrarme que me quieres, no.

—Vale —bufó Gustav—, pero no esperes que esto acabe con un final feliz.

—Un bien a secas me basta —dijo Georgie como cierre al tema, y en su visión realista del porvenir cercano, Gustav pidió por los dos que al menos ese ‘bien’ del que ella hacía mención fuera la opción correcta.

 

En un primer y único intento por congraciarse con el padre de Georgie, el día de su arribo, Gustav se levantó y alistó temprano para ir por él al aeropuerto y empezar sus introducciones con el pie derecho, dispuesto a deslumbrarlo con su mejor sonrisa de dientes blancos y la promesa de ser el indicado para su hija, pero con las llaves y ya la mano sobre la perilla de la puerta principal, Georgie desechó su sugerencia como si se tratara de una servilleta mojada de papel.

—No será necesario. Robert tomará un taxi desde el aeropuerto.

—Pero…

—No es personal. Él sólo no le ve sentido a que seamos nosotros quienes vayamos por él cuando un taxi cuesta la mitad en gasolina.

—Vaya pues… Qué remedio.

Quitándose la bufanda, los guantes y el abrigo, Gustav se sentó a esperar, ansioso como nunca antes en la vida de que las manecillas del reloj marcaran mediodía y terminar con todo eso de una vez por todas. Al mal paso, mejor darle prisa, según filosofó desde su cadalso particular.

Para distraerse, Gustav aceptó unas partidas de dominó con Fabi, y en contra de todo pronóstico, se abstrajo tanto en el juego que dejó caer una ficha (seis y seis, el doble de mayor valor) torpemente sobre la mesa cuando el timbre sonó con toda estridencia, rompiendo la pantalla de calma en la que hasta entonces se había embebido.

—Debe ser él —confirmó Georgie su mayor temor. Bajando el fuego hasta apagarlo del chocolate caliente que tenía hirviendo en la estufa, Georgie enfiló a la puerta principal y la abrió sin tanta ceremonia.

—Hola, papá.

—Georgie.

—¿Qué tal tu viaje?

Siguiendo el protocolo para esos casos, Georgie y su progenitor se dieron los saludos de rigor, hablaron del clima, del vuelo, del taxi, y por último se dieron un abrazo corto. Desde su sitio, Gustav tenía una vista recortada de la espalda de Georgie, y durante el primer minuto, lo único que conoció de Robert Listing fue su mano derecha y la sombra recortada de su maleta.

—… pero qué modales los míos. Pasa. Afuera está nevando. No vaya a ser que nos resfriemos.

—No tanto como en Austria antes de partir, pero sí que hace frío aquí también. Ésta será una blanca Navidad —dijo Robert, pasando bajo el dintel de la puerta y apareciendo frente al resto de los presentes.

No una cara desconocida del todo, puesto que Gustav había contemplado fotos familiares suyas de cuando todavía estaba casado con Melissa, y otras más recientes en las que él y Georgie posaban para la cámara en reuniones de otros inviernos, pero una cosa era verlo en una imagen bidimensional y otra muy diferente tenerlo a escasos tres metros, de carne y hueso e imponente con su faz de seriedad.

Posiblemente, irradiando tanto malestar como el suyo por conocer al otro hombre más importante en la vida de Georgie.

—Papá, ellos son Gustav y Fabi —señaló Georgie en ese orden a los dos chicos—. Ya sabes, mi _novio_ Gustav y mi _amigo_ Fabi, de los que te hablé cuando llamaste.

Gustav se quedó con la mente en blanco y la frente perlada de sudor frío, mientras que Fabi hizo intentos de ponerse en pie con ayuda de sus muletas, pero Robert lo dispensó de tan engorrosa labor.

—No es necesario. Mucho gusto —le tendió la mano e intercambió un apretón con él—. He oído mucho de ti por Georgie, es un placer.

—Igualmente, señor.

—Y tú… —Se dirigió Robert al baterista, todavía congelado en su sitio y con ojos asustados—, debes ser el famoso Gustav con el que hablé antes por teléfono —remarcó lo ocurrido la mañana de hacía tres días. Por el mismo tono inflexivo de antes, Gustav se preguntó si ya lo había perdonado o se contenía para no meterle un guantazo que lo noqueara.

—Sí, uhm, soy Gustav, señor. —Recibiendo como ofrenda de paz su mano para un saludo de adultos, Gustav se apresuró a ponerse en pie, y en el proceso tiró las fichas de dominó que reposaban en la mesa—. ¡Mierda! Ach… —Gruñó al percatarse de su impertinencia—. Lo siento mucho.

Robert ni se inmutó. —Georgie, ¿dónde puedo dejar mi equipaje?

—Escaleras arriba, primer cuarto a la izquierda. Sube, y en un momento te alcanzo para mostrarte el resto de la casa —le pidió la bajista.

Apenas su padre se alejó de su rango de audición, Georgie le dio un golpe a Gustav en la mollera. —Sé más natural, carajo. No es el fin del mundo por una palabrota, pero tampoco actúes como un idiota. Recuerda que la primera impresión es también la más perdurable.

—Estoy nervioso. Tenme compasión —imploró Gustav, las rodillas flojas por sostenerle—. Es imponente, ¿ok? Me hace sentir como un chiquillo al que todavía no le sale el bigote.

—Mira, necesito que te tranquilices y seas tú mismo. Robert es como cualquier otro padre, así que relájate. Cuando bajemos en diez minutos háblale de fútbol y estarán bien. Su equipo favorito es el Real Madrid, así que no te hagas líos e impresiónalo con tus encantos.

«Qué fácil lo pides», pensó Gustav, torciendo la boca a un lado. En todo caso, ¿él qué demonios sabía de fútbol o deportes en general? Precisamente por su falta de talento en actividades físicas era que se había salido de un equipo de fútbol para estudiar música en la academia; una regresión de tal calibre no haría sino frustrarlo. Y por sanidad mental, no se iba a arriesgar a falsear sus conocimientos al respecto cuando ni siquiera sabía el nombre de dos equipos nacionales. «Estoy jodido… muy jodido».

—Puedes volver a respirar, Gus —interrumpió Fabi su monólogo interno—. _Take it easy, man._

—No estoy tan seguro de eso…

—Mejor ocupa tu cabeza con otras cosas más banales, como en lo parecidos que son Georgie y su padre. ¿Te fijaste en ese tono de cabello?

—Seh… —Admitió Gustav, olvidando su crisis momentánea para enfocarse en las similitudes que a simple vista había encontrado entre Georgie y Robert.

Por haber conocido a Melissa desde años atrás, Gustav estaba familiarizado con los gestos que Georgie compartía con su madre. Risa idéntica, ademanes copiados de la una a la otra, manías como empujarse las cutículas con las tapaderas de los bolígrafos cuando estaban aburridas, y también algunos rasgos, como la forma de las cejas o el contorno de su figura, pero en un panorama general, Georgie no se parecía tanto a su progenitora, o al menos no como lo hacía con su padre.

Además del cabello que era idéntico en cada destello de color castaño rojizo con sombras en rubio oscuro, Georgie había heredado de Robert sus orejas, la dureza de su mandíbula y la intensidad de sus ojos verdes. También la reserva de su voz cuando se hablaban entre sí, y en la medida de lo posible tomando en consideración que Georgie era una chica, su estatura. Porque para desagrado de Gustav, Robert sobresalía al lado de Georgie por una cabeza, y por ende, por una cabeza y dos centímetros de la de él.

Así que en desventaja para todo lo que se le pudiera ocurrir, Gustav experimentó un complejo de inferioridad que lo hizo sentirse pequeño y poca cosa como novio para Georgie.

Era de gente sin espina admitirlo, pero Gustav se preguntó si huir por la puerta de atrás le acarrearía más alivio emocional que consecuencias serias con Georgie una vez que ella se percatara de su cobardía.

Seriamente lo analizó Gustav en su balanza interna, pero el honor salió ganando, un gran peso de ello a consecuencia del amor que lo unía a Georgie y que le hacía temer por su ira, pero también por la decepción que le acarrearía si cometía la infamia de correr en dirección opuesta.

Inhalando y exhalando a profundidad mientras recuperaba su centro de gravedad, Gustav se resignó a enfrentar la realidad en diez minutos como no lo había hecho en los tres días anteriores. Era un adulto maduro y estaba listo para demostrarlo ante el mundo.

—Gus, ¿podrías subir un momento y ayudarnos con algo? —Gritó Georgie desde el piso superior.

—Tsss, lo siento por ti, amigo —dijo Fabi, aguantándose la risa que la expresión apabullada de Gustav le provocaba.

Ok, tal vez no _tan_ listo como él quisiera, pero… iba a intentarlo.

Un escalón a la vez, Gustav subió las escaleras dispuesto a demostrar su valía, y por todo lo que era sagrado en el mundo, esperaba él que contara para algo. _Algo_ como eufemismo de _una pizca de lo que sea_ , y que con el miedo que se cargaba le pesaba en la base del estómago como un yunque. 

En la cima del rellano y esperando por él, Georgie le tendió su mano y tiró de él rumbo al cuarto de invitados.

—Todo saldrá bien —le susurró, y aunque lo dudaba, Gustav asintió.

—Si tú dices.

Ojalá…

 

Porque no estaba acostumbrado a la comida casera, y en todo caso a Georgie no le apeteció preparar nada elaborado, los cuatro salieron a comer a un restaurante que se encontraba en las cercanías. Pidiendo una mesa lo más alejada de la entrada y la concurrencia, fue un buen augurio que sólo su mesera los reconociera como miembros de la banda, y discretamente les pidiera un autógrafo sin hacer un escándalo o tener un desajuste emocional.

Comieron, bebieron, compartieron anécdotas, y después del postre, decidieron prolongar su salida yendo a al mercado navideño que estaba instalado en la plaza más grande y calles aledañas de Magdeburgo.

—¿No habrá problema por ustedes? —Preguntó Robert, aludiendo a la fama de la que gozaban Georgie y Gustav y que podía hacerlos proclive a una emboscada.

—Nah. Para esos son los gorros, la bufanda y los lentes. Y me niego a ser prisionera de mi casa, así que igual iremos mientras Fabi no se oponga.

—Qué va —aceptó éste, avanzando a buen ritmo con sus muletas—. Dentro de poco tendré un torso de fisicoculturista con todo el ejercicio que hago. Luego serán las nenas las que corran detrás de mí.

Puestos en marcha, recorrieron todos y cada uno de los puestos del mercado, donde Georgie aprovechó para abastecerse de esferas coloridas y luces de colores para el árbol navideño que planeaba instalar más tarde en esa misma semana. No que ella o Gustav fueran fanáticos de la celebración, pero por ser su primera vez juntos como pareja en esas fechas, querían hacerlo especial, con toda la pantomima de besos bajos el muérdago y regalos coloridos bajo las hojas de pino.

La temperatura descendió conforme el sol se ocultó en el horizonte y las nubes liberaron su cargamento de fina nieve, pero no por ello la actividad en los puestos disminuyó, sino que el efecto fue el contrario. La multitud creció hasta convertirse en una miríada de transeúntes frenéticos por completar sus compras en el menor tiempo posible.

Disfrutando de la libertad que les daba protegerse tras la ropa gruesa, Gustav y Georgie se tomaron de la mano y ocuparon la retaguardia en su procesión. Enfrente, Robert iba platicando con Fabi de temas mundanos como lo bien que le caería un vaso de ponche y una rosca glaseada para entrar en calor.

—¿Me crees por fin que tu miedo por conocer a papá era una bobada? —Sacó Georgie el tema a colación, atenta a que la distancia entre los dos grupos era la propicia.

—Tsk, no bajaré la guardia hasta que no estemos los dos a solas y me amenace al estilo mafioso.

—Para nada —bamboleó Georgie el brazo que sujetaba la mano de Gustav—. Hace rato me dijo que le pareciste un buen chico, un tanto asustadizo como ratón de campo, pero decente para mí.

«Decente es la palabra que usas cuando quieres decir regular, promedio… el punto previo a mediocre», razonó Gustav para sí, no muy convencido de que fuera un halago del qué sentirse orgulloso como Georgie se lo quería hacer creer.

—Oh, no olvidemos pasar por ese puesto donde decoran esferas al gusto y fabrican piezas únicas. Leí de ellos en el periódico y su trabajo es asombroso —tironeó Georgie de la mano de Gustav un par de metros hasta que alcanzaron su destino.

Igual que los otros tenderetes, éste también contaba con un toldo plástico y una mesa donde se exhibían los productos que ahí se vendían.

—Mira, a esto me refería —apuntó Georgie a las figuritas que descansaban sobre el mantel rojo que cubría la tabla. De más o menos quince centímetros de altura, las piezas eran de madera y pintadas a mano con toques personalizados que le daban al muñeco un aire a la persona elegida.

Entre las figuras que tenían de muestra había un par de celebridades del cine y la televisión, y tras un rápido escaneo por los rostros pintados, Gustav comprobó abochornado que también del ámbito musical. Separados del resto y en una plataforma que claramente indicaba que esas cuatro piezas se vendían en un solo set, estaban los cuatro muñecos que pretendían ser Tokio Hotel al estilo navideño.

—¡Qué monada! —Se inclinó Georgie para apreciar los detalles que iban desde gorros navideños hasta barbas blancas en combinación.

Las dos figuras más trabajadas eran las de Bill y Tom, como era de esperarse. En una muestra de paciencia y talento, el cabello de Bill se alzaba sedoso y esponjado al aire en su peinado habitual, y el de Tom caía en gruesos mechones de cuerda que asemejaban a sus rastas. El vestuario también era similar, y Gustav casi podía jurar que el estampado de la camiseta del Bill muñeco era uno que el verdadero Bill tenía en su armario.

A punto de hacérselo notar a Georgie como chiste jocoso, ésta lo interrumpió separando el muñeco que lo representaba a él del montón y poniéndoselo a escasa distancia del rostro.

—¡Es precioso! Tengo que comprarlo a como dé lugar.

—Uhm… —Gustav se mordisqueó el labio inferior, enrojeciendo de golpe en cuello, mejillas y orejas—. ¿Estás segura? ¿No es un tanto…? —«Ridículo, bufonesco», completó para sí, pasando por un apuro grueso al contemplarse en versión muñeco a tan escasa distancia. ¿En verdad su aspecto era tan sobrio?

—No, es genial. Y si te portas mal, haré vudú contigo. O mejor aún… —Se le acercó hasta que sus labios le rozaron el lóbulo de la oreja—, jugaré a desvestir a mi mini Gustav y averiguar qué tan anatómicamente correcto es bajo sus pantaloncitos de franela.

Gustav se atragantó con su saliva y tosió. —N-No lo dirás en serio, ¿o sí?

—Muy en serio —afirmó ella con convicción—. Señora —se dirigió a la dueña del puesto—, ¿cuánto por estos cuatro muñecos?

Mientras Georgie se encargaba de la transacción y la dueña del puesto le envolvía las cuatro figuras en papel periódico y luego en una caja de cartón anudada con hilo de caña, Gustav ponderó si la mujer les daría un descuento sustancial si se presentaban como las figuras públicas que eran. Pero como no estaba de humor para bajarse la bufanda ni quitarse el gorro con el frío que hacía, y mucho menos para firmar autógrafos y verse rodeado de la muchedumbre, prefirió dejar que Georgie pagara precio completo.

—¡Muchas gracias! —Se despidió Georgie de la señora, colgándose esta vez del brazo de Gustav y permitiendo que éste usara su mano libre para cargar él con su paquete.

—Será raro tener esas figuras en tu casa a la vista de quien sea.

—Meh. No es asunto de nadie más que mío el cómo decido decorar mi casa, así que… Aunque probablemente las tenga en mi recámara y sólo juegue con ellas cuando nadie esté para ser testigo de mis tonterías, es un gusto del que no me pienso reprimir.

—Si en verdad cumples lo que dijiste antes…

—¿Qué, jugar con mi Gustav-Ken? Oh, Gusti… —Georgie entrechocó su cadera contra la suya mientras esquivaban a una familia de diez miembros abalanzarse sobre un puesto de crepas—. Tú ya eres mi muñeco Gustav de carne y hueso, no te cambiaría por una versión diferente, eso ni pensarlo. Te prometo que no lo querré ni besaré más que a ti.

—Mientras no te dé por meterlo a la cama con nosotros, estaré bien.

Caminando a un ritmo pausado y contemplativo, enfilaron en dirección a donde la mayoría de los puestos de comida se localizaban, y tal como habían prometido esperarles, ahí se encontraban Fabi y Robert, compartiendo una animada charla que versaba de fútbol y de los resultados recientes.

—Parece que tu papá ya tiene un favorito… —Murmuró Gustav, casi lamentando el no ser él con quien Robert creaba lazos de camaradería.

—Ya tendrás tu oportunidad —fue la respuesta críptica de Georgie, pero antes de que Gustav pudiera cuestionarle a qué se refería, ya habían alcanzado a sus acompañantes, y los cuatro se repartían las bolsas con las compras para emprender la marcha de regreso a la casa de Georgie.

No un trayecto plagado de tensión como temía Gustav, pero sí vacuo de espontaneidad y conversaciones naturales. Georgie y Fabi actuaban de búfer entre él y Robert, pero los resultados no eran los adecuados, y dentro del vehículo se respiraba una cierta atmósfera pesada y pegajosa.

«Vale, cogeré al toro por los cuernos», resolvió Gustav por sí mismo, enérgico en sus motivaciones, pero sobretodo deseoso de complacer a Georgie.

Su meta de ganarse a Robert estaba en marcha.

 

Seguida de su resolución, vino el arrepentimiento masivo cuando fue hora de irse a la cama y Gustav se vio avergonzado de subir con Georgie a su habitación y cerrar la puerta. Con Robert en la recámara de enseguida, le daba un apuro tan terrible que su cuerpo amenazaba con colapsar de estrés. Ni cuando habían dado su primer concierto grande le había dolido el estómago de los nervios como lo que le dolía esa noche de invierno con semejante visita.

—Papá no dirá nada, no seas ridículo —le reclamó Georgie frente al fregadero, lavando las tazas de las que habían bebido chocolate caliente, en sincronía con Gustav quien se ocupaba de secarlas y guardarlas en la alacena—. No es como si fuera una novedad el que tú y yo compartamos cama y que ya no sea virgen. Te recuerdo que para él ya es un hecho superado.

—Ya, pero… sólo no… esto es muy violento para mí, lo siento. Creo que lo mejor será si me regreso a mi departamento y lo dejamos así. ¿Para qué remover el agua cuando está tranquila, uh?

La mano mojada y jabonosa de Georgie se cerró en torno a su muñeca. —Gus… —Apretó más fuerte—, no te atrevas a hacerme eso.

—Eres tú la que me está haciendo algo —farfulló Gustav, jugando con la toalla en su mano—. ¿Tan importante es que actuemos como…?

—Como una pareja. Es eso —finalizó Georgie por él—. Y sí lo es. Lo nuestro es un secreto tan importante que incluyéndonos a nosotros, puedo contar a las personas que lo saben con una mano. ¡Una mano, Gus! Para mí es crucial que Robert lo sepa, pero todavía más que tú des la cara y luches por _nosotros_.

—No es… Uhm, no se trata de… Carajo… Ven acá —depositó la toalla en la encimera y abrazó a Georgie. Ella hizo lo mismo, todavía con las manos jabonosas que se ciñeron entrelazadas en su cintura, pero daba igual—. Lo haré, sabes que sí, pero… No quiero hacerlo a la manera desafiante de ‘hey, viejo, me acuesto con tu hija, ¡supéralo!’ sino más bien… Jo, no sé. No hay manera caballerosa de hacer esto, ¿verdad?

—No es nada diferente a lo que ya haces. Sólo toma mi mano, besa mi frente, cuida de mí… no es tan difícil, Gus. Demuestra que te importo, y que papá no te intimide. Esa no es su intención, para nada. Si nos observa, si está atento a nosotros dos es porque quiere asegurarse que no me harás daño.

—Nunca podría…

—Eso lo sé yo, pero él… No somos tan cercanos como para que él se sienta con derecho de inmiscuirse en mi vida o en mis decisiones, por lo que ésta es su manera de demostrarme que desea lo mejor para mí. ¿Entiendes? Comprendo que estoy poniendo sobre tus hombros una carga inmensa, porque nada nos asegura que mañana nuestra relación irá tan bien como ahora, pero es en el hoy donde quiero que papá descanse de sus preocupaciones. Dale la tranquilidad que necesita para irse a USA a sabiendas de que su pequeña estará en buenas manos y al cuidado de un caballero.

Gustav respiró aliviado por primera vez en días. Bajo una nueva luz, la petición de Georgie no era nada que él no estuviera dispuesto a concederlo de todo corazón. La amaba, y por fin había llegado el momento de demostrarlo con acciones más que palabras.

—Lo haré. No te preocupes. Cueste lo que cueste.

Exhalando contra su cuello y provocándole piel de gallina, Georgie lo agradeció sin palabras con un pequeño beso en el punto donde su yugular pulsaba a ritmo irregular.

Y por qué él era un hombre que cumplía sus promesas, Gustav se forzó a dar lo mejor de sí a partir de ese instante. Costara lo que costara.

 

Esa noche al menos irse a la cama no resultó ser una situación embarazosa.

Robert fue el primero en retirarse, alegando cansancio por el viaje y replegándose a su habitación a eso de las nueve. Para las nueve treinta, ya no se escuchaban ruidos del piso superior, y a las once treinta que subieron Georgie y Gustav para también ellos dormir, ya no brillaba luz bajo su puerta.

Pero por si acaso, Gustav rechazó las insinuaciones de Georgie a recostarse desnudos, aunque aceptó abrazarse de cucharita en ropa interior con la condición de que la puerta tuviera puesto el pasador y bloquearan la cerradura con una silla.

A la mañana siguiente, Gustav se preparó desde temprano, alistándose con su mejor ropa casual y bajando a la cocina para preparar la cafetera. Justo a tiempo para la aparición de Robert, quien le dio los buenos días y aceptó una taza de café humeante.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué.

En un silencio que Gustav aprendió a interpretar como simple retraimiento, más allá de caerle mal o que tuviera rencor en su contra, redescubrió el arte de no llenar cada segundo de sosiego con charla insulsa, y en su lugar gozar de la serenidad que saberse acompañado daba. Como concluyó luego de diez minutos en los que el único ruido de la cocina era el que producían con sus manos al cambiar la página del periódico matutino, el deglutir de sus bebidas, y sus respiraciones pausadas, era sólo que Robert tenía los rasgos característicos de un hombre de pensamientos privados, pocas palabras y proclive a la introspección. Un introvertido nato. Nada más y nada menos que eso.

Decidido a no dejarse amedrentar, Gustav se dedicó a preparar un plato con fruta y mezclarla con el yogurt griego que tanto le gustaba a Georgie desayunar a primera hora. Remató la faena con dos rebanadas de pan tostado con mantequilla y una taza de café diferente a la suya, esta vez con dos de azúcar y un chorro de leche descremada al 2%.

Como si se le hubiera invocado, bajó Georgie por las escaleras y besó a Gustav en los labios como saludo matutino.

—Buenos días. Hey… Qué rico huele. ¿Es para mí?

—Ajá —confirmó Gustav sus sospechas, bajando de la alacena dos platos y dos vasos para servirse jugo—. ¿Naranja o arándanos?

—Naranja —escogió Georgie.

Justo cuando ya se estaban sentando a la mesa, apareció Fabi despeinado y en ropa de dormir. —Buenos, ohhh —bostezó hasta casi desencajarse la mandíbula— … días.

—Ya hay café listo y pan tostado por si te apetece —ofreció Gustav antes de empacar una mordida de su tazón con yogurt. ¿Usted ya desayunó, señor Listing?

El padre de Georgie bajó el periódico del que leí y curvó los labios en la más pequeña de las sonrisas. —Robert.

—¿Uh?

—Que puedes llamarlo por su nombre —explicó Georgie, untando más mantequilla en sus tostadas.

—Exacto. Y yo te llamaré Gustav, sin formalidades.

—Ah, ok.

—Y no, no acostumbro comer pesado tan temprano —respondió Robert con la misma serenidad—. Usualmente sólo bebo café y espero al almuerzo.

—Seguro Gusti quería ofrecerte alguno de sus famosos omelettes —apuntó Georgie—. No es malo en la cocina, pero tampoco un máster chef, excepto cuando se trata de huevos… Hasta los soufflés le salen magníficos.

—Bueno, modestia aparte… —Se permitió Gustav aceptar el cumplido—. Es verdad.

Robert asintió. —Me encantaría probar cuán cierto es, pero en mi último chequeo médico me salió alto el colesterol y los triglicéridos, por lo que no puedo ni _debo_ comer huevos en una temporada.

—Oh —se desinfló Gustav y con ello su ilusión de ganarse a su futuro suegro con el único platillo que le habría de dar puntos a favor.

—Pero podría aceptarte unas rebanadas de pan, sin mantequilla nada más. Órdenes estrictas del doctor a no comer exceso de grasas.

—Por supuesto —aceptó el baterista la sustitución.

No un platillo con el cual lucirse, pero al menos uno que lo colocaba en mejores términos que antes.

«Una paso a la vez, Schäfer», se recordó Gustav y sonrió al comprobar que de pronto la opresión en su pecho se levantaba un poco hasta permitirle respirar con normalidad como antes. Era una señal, y porque él creía en ellas, la interpretó como buena.

 

/*/*/*/*


	3. 3.- … da su veredicto y es positivo.

**3.- … da su veredicto y es positivo.**

 

La relación entre Gustav y Robert mejoró paulatinamente durante el tiempo que éste último permaneció de visita; como la fruta que cuelga de la rama más alta y cobra color conforme transcurren los días hasta que es el momento exacto de romper el tallo y disfrutar de su dulzura. Del mismo modo, Gustav paladeó cada pequeño matiz de su recién formada camaradería con el padre de Georgie, siempre atento a las metidas de pata y posibles catástrofes que había que evitar como si caminara por un campo minado, pero también satisfecho de los pequeños logros, ya fueran charlas casuales cuando coincidían frente al televisor de la sala, o paseos juntos a la tienda que se encontraba a dos calles de distancia y en los que sus temas de conversación fluían sin obstáculos.

Entre lo uno y lo otro, Gustav comprobó asombrado que el mes de diciembre seguía marchando como si siempre hubiera un nuevo mañana para su recién formada familia de cuatro miembros, y antes de percatarse, ya faltaban escasos cinco días para que Robert tomara su vuelo a Frankfurt, y de ahí a USA con escala en Nueva York, se destino final. En un santiamén, saldría de sus vidas como había entrado: Por la puerta principal y acarreando consigo la mejor de las voluntades.

—Creo… que deberíamos celebrar Navidad con él aquí —sugirió Gustav en una de esas madrugadas en las que había despertado con Georgie enredada en su cuerpo y el deseo de permanecer así hasta el fin de sus días lo permeaba todo—. Adelantar la fecha y que sea una sorpresa.

—¿Hablas en serio? —Preguntó Georgie, arqueando una ceja. Arrebujándose bajo las mantas, lo ponderó un rato antes de dar por plausible su sugerencia—. Suena interesante. ¿Qué más propones?

—El paquete completo.

—¿Qué es…?

—Cena en la mesa del comedor que nunca usas. Pavo, o el que sea su platillo favorito.

—El pavo estará bien. Con puré de papas, gravy de moras, tal vez un relleno vegetariano por eso de que se cuida el colesterol.

—¡Exacto! Postre incluido, aunque ese correrá por tu cuenta. También ponche con alcohol, y de esos dulces con relleno de licor que compró en el mercado. Una o dos botellas de vino, incluso más. Sacaremos la vajilla nueva y compraremos un juego de cristalería para no beber desde las tazas.

Georgie sonrió pegándosele más al dorso. —Me gusta tu plan. ¿Y qué más?

—Decoraremos. Nada exagerado o vulgar, que ni loco me convencerás de colgar las lucecitas en el tejado, a menos que quiera que termine como Fabi y pase el resto del año con un yeso en el pie.

—Oh, no lo quiera el destino. Te pones insoportable con una gripe, imagina una pierna rota…

—Así que en su lugar colgaré muérdago en la entrada y montaré el árbol de navidad. Eso sí primero compramos uno y conseguimos los materiales necesarios.

—Eso déjalo en mis manos. Fabi me acompañará mientras tú distraes a Robert y lo decoraremos entre los tres en cuanto se vaya a la cama. Cuando baje a desayunar se va a ir de espaldas cuando lo vea.

—Lo dudo —rió Gustav por la imagen mental. Robert era tan sosegado que lo que menos imaginaba de él eran las reacciones exageradas a las que los gemelos los tenías tan acostumbrados—, pero vale la pena intentarlo.

—Uhhh, sí. Será como en otros años, él y yo sentados frente a la chimenea y abriendo los regalos. Normalmente nos preparábamos para cenar pizza, o quizá comida china. Lo pasábamos en pijama todo el día y sin peinarnos, y salvo por una vez en que nos acompañó una novia suya que tuvo cuando yo tenía doce, era la norma en nosotros dos pasar ese día a nuestro ritmo y holgazaneando. Caray… extrañaré ese departamento suyo en Austria, y la vista desde la ventana de mi habitación cuando caía nieve y los copos sombreaban el cobertor de mi cama. Había una farola al otro lado de la calle, y en las noches de tormenta apenas si brillaba su luz. Entonces creía que jamás llegaría a hacerme mayor…

Visualizando la estampa que Georgie le describía, Gustav rememoró el diciembre de 2001, el primero en que se habían separado porque la bajista iba de visita a encontrarse con su padre y que él pasó anhelando su retorno con un agujero en el pecho en donde el viento gustaba de crear remolinos. Desde entonces ya habían transcurrido seis años, pero no daban esa impresión. No cuando cada fracción de segundo que transcurría con Georgie al lado le parecía tan corta y efímera.

—Te has quedado callado de repente —murmuró Georgie contra sus labios, más adormilada que despierta, pero aferrándose a las últimas décimas de coherencia para ultimar con él detalles de su plan.

—No es nada. Sólo recordaba lo linda que te veías con catorce años. Para mí también es una primera vez, ya que siempre habíamos pasado estas fechas separados.

—Ugh, ni me lo recuerdes. Fue una etapa oscura en mi estilo. Era de cuando creía que mi cabello lucía mejor corto y lo llevaba ondulado para todos lados. El horror. No había conocido las bondades de una buena plancha para alaciar el cabello.

—Nah, te veías hermosa, igual que ahora pero con menos centímetros.

—Eso lo dices porque me veías por lo menos desde una cabeza de distancia y desde abajo. Eras tan pequeño y regordete… Ahora al menos eres musculoso.

—¡Y he crecido veinte centímetros como mínimo! No me quites mérito —saltó Gustav a su defensa, rodando a Georgie hasta dejarla de espaldas y con él encima. La bajista onduló sus caderas y presionó su pubis contra la erección matutina de Gustav hasta hacerlo gemir.

—Ya, pero por cada centímetro que creciste yo también hice lo mismo. Puede que un día me alcances, pero no será hoy, Gus.

—Ngh…

Distrayéndose de su conversación anterior por ir en pos de besos que se convirtieron en caricias, después en una sesión de sexo lo más discreto posible, y por último en un par de orgasmos, Gustav tomó nota de más tarde, cuando la sangre regresara a su cabeza, poner manos a la obra con ayuda de Georgie y Fabi para hacer de su celebración adelantada la mejor de la que se hubiera tenido noticia.

Por Robert, quien había demostrado ser un hombre excepcional, pero también por Georgie, quien había heredado esa cualidad se su progenitor y Gustav así lo atestiguaba. Por ellos.

 

Aunque el plan inicial era sorprender a Robert con toda la parafernalia navideña montada en su ausencia, de poco les sirvió porque éste se levantó más temprano que de costumbre y los atrapó in fraganti tratando de encajar el árbol en su base y con la sala echa un lío a base de esferas rodando por el suelo, luces enredadas, listones caídos, muérdago despedazado, y purpurina brillando en todas las superficies.

—Así que por esto se secreteaban tanto a la hora de la cena —dijo Robert con calma, una sombra de sonrisa en su adusto gesto. Hasta para él que permanecía impávido la mayor parte del tiempo, el cuadro que se le presentaba era un chiste gráfico al que no se le resistía nadie y que bien valía una buena carcajada.

—Ay, papá —bufó Georgie sujetando la punta del árbol desde su precaria posición arriba de dos sillas, una encima de la otra en inestable equilibrio. Gustav no estaba en mejores condiciones, abrazando el árbol por el centro para evitar que cayera (sin hacer el mejor trabajo), y lo mismo se podía decir de Fabi, tirado en el suelo y posicionando la base; juntos, conformaban el espectáculo navideño más lamentable en el mundo entero—. ¿Podrías sólo…?

—¿Irme y fingir que no los vi?

—Nah, lo otro.

—¿Ayudar?

—¡Eso, por favor! —Suplicó Georgie, agradecida del cuarto par de manos que hacían falta para colocar de una vez por todas el árbol en su sitio.

Insistente por adquirir un modelo de plástico, Georgie estaba teniendo segundos pensamientos acerca de su compra. Lo que en un inicio había sido un intento de ecología y ahorro (al terminar la temporada lo guardarían en su caja para reusarlo el siguiente año) se convirtió en una pesadilla de alto riesgo en la que corrían el peligro de acabar heridos.

Gustav ya había olvidado cuántas veces el árbol entero se les había venido encima en lo que iba de la noche, y en el proceso arrasaba con cualquier ornamentación que ya tuviera encima, por lo que ya llevaban perdidas tres horas de su tiempo y sin avanzar ni un ápice de su marca de salida.

Con la ayuda de Robert, al menos su trabajo se redujo considerablemente. En un chasquido de dedos montó él solo las piezas del árbol, y a ello se avocaron Fabi y Georgie para embellecerlo.

Mientras tanto, Gustav compartió con el padre de la bajista las labores más pesadas, que incluían un inflable de San Nikolas en la entrada que soltaba ‘jojojós’ si alguien le pasaba a un lado, y una línea de luces multicolores sobre la fachada.

Con un orgullo que no había sentido en años, Gustav recibió de Robert elogios por su hábil mano con las herramientas, y éste se prometió que como regalo de Navidad se premiaría con un kit de reparaciones que cumpliera con el requisito mínimo de ser funcional y que le permitiera presumir de sus talentos como _handyman_ de la casa.

Para cuando terminaron de adornar la casa, Georgie y Fabi estaban colocando los regalos bajo el árbol, y la bajista proclamó que merecían una taza de chocolate caliente por su esfuerzo.

Todavía faltaban un par de horas para la salida del sol, por lo que en un acuerdo tácito se decidieron a dormir cuanto les viniera en gana y después despertar para rematar la última parte de su proyecto: La cena.

Sin importar que fuera veinte de diciembre, y por ende, todavía el último día de otoño en el calendario, para ellos era _su_ Navidad.

 

Gustav temió por el éxito de su cena navideña.

En mil y un escenarios funestos, concibió la posibilidad de cada fallo previsible. Que el pavo saliera seco del horno, que el gravy fuera insípido, que la crema se agriara, que al descorchar la botella que había elegido rompiera un cristal, o peor, que su sabor fuera avinagrado y Robert se lo señalara con esa calma suya que encerraba decepción. Eso por no mencionar la casualidad de enfermarse con la comida y pasar los siguientes dos días cuidando de su tracto gastrointestinal. Con una lista interminable de catástrofes esperando a la vuelta de la esquina, Gustav consideró muy en serio cancelar todo y ahorrarse las canas verdes que amenazaban con decorar sus sienes si seguía por ese camino de estrés.

Él no fue el único con esas nubes de lluvia sobre su cabeza. Georgie también lo pasó mal, y presa de un ritmo frenético, no salió de la cocina en al menos las seis horas que le tomó poner todo a punto y por fin fue su turno de darse una ducha y alistarse con la ropa que había comprado para la ocasión.

—Oh por Dios, no olvidé apagar el rostizador, ¿o sí? —Preguntó bajo el chorro del agua en la regadera, rápido cerrando las llaves y obviando el hecho de que su cabello estaba repleto de espuma.

—No, tranquila. Yo lo hice —respondió Gustav frente al espejo del lavamanos, con la toalla enrollada en torno a la cintura y rasurándose los finos vellos rubios que todavía no le crecían en forma sobre el labio superior y en el mentón—. No tienes que salir corriendo cada vez que crees que has olvidado algo. Yo puedo ir y comprobarlo por ti.

—Pfff. Ok, pero no te atrevas a burlarte.

Georgie prosiguió con su baño, y cinco minutos después apartó el cancel y salió del cubículo con el aspecto etéreo (aunque menos regordete y tirando a atlético) de la Venus de Botticelli, o al menos así le pareció a Gustav, quien tragó saliva e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no clavar los ojos en las formas redondeadas y a la vez firmes de su figura.

—Puedes recoger tu lengua del piso —bromeó Georgie con él, envolviéndose una toalla en torno a la cabeza y usando otra para secarse el cuerpo.

—Uhm, ok —balbuceó Gustav, apartando la navaja que pendía cerca de su rostro, no fuera a ser que en un descuido se cortara la yugular por distraerse, aunque seguro que nadie se lo recriminaría una vez que contemplaran a Georgie y entendieran que la culpa era enteramente por su causa…

—No te tardes. Estaré lista en treinta minutos, a tiempo para sacar el panqué del horno, pero necesito que me ayudes con la ensalada.

—Seguro. Ya casi termino aquí.

Dándose los toques finales, Gustav se aplicó loción para después de afeitar y se peinó. Examinando sus formas en el espejo, el baterista hundió la pequeña protuberancia de estómago que tenía y se prometió sin falta que ese año entrante sería menos descuidado con su salud física y se enrolaría a un gimnasio. Con suerte mejoraría su alimentación comiendo más ensaladas que hamburguesas, y en el proceso perdería los diez kilos que le sobraban.

«O más realista: Haré ejercicio. Porque dejar mis grasosos platillos favoritos… Eso ni en mil años», pensó Gustav, consciente de que su agenda no le iba a permitir desarrollar unos pectorales de fisicoculturista a menos que abandonara la banda y la comida chatarra, lo que no iba a ocurrir, y no precisamente en ese orden.

Pasado su acceso de vanidad, Gustav se vistió con la ropa que Georgie había tendido en la cama para él. Ya que no le había apetecido salir a comprarse un cambio por sí mismo, Gustav aceptó de la bajista lo que a ella había adquirido para él desde días atrás vía internet, y para deleite suyo, el estilo y los colores resultaron ser de su agrado. Pantalón gris oscuro y camisa azul claro, en contraste a la corbata color marino y lunares blancos. Rematado con zapatos negros de un estilo diferente a sus acostumbrados tenis Adidas, pero cómodos en sintonía con lo demás. Un look formal que de paso no lo hacía sentirse como un crío jugando con la ropa de trabajo de su padre.

Como toque final, Gustav se aplicó un par de rociadas aquí y allá del perfume con el que Georgie lo había sorprendido en su cumpleaños pasado, y tras un último vistazo en el espejo de cuerpo completo que la bajista tenía a un lado del tocador, se decidió a bajar.

En la planta inferior, y en especial en la cocina, se escuchaba el ruido de ollas y platos entrechocar. También a Georgie dar órdenes precisas, mientras Robert y Fabi hacían lo mejor que podían para cumplirlas a la velocidad del rayo, so pena de enfrentarse a sus reproches.

—Cariño, respira —dijo Gustav, posicionándose detrás de Georgie mientras ella se esforzaba por hacer tres cosas diferentes a la vez—. Te va a dar un aneurisma si te estresas tanto.

—Regáñame lo que quieras, pero sé útil y mientras lo haces revuelve lo que está en la olla grande —le pidió Georgie, enjuagándose las manos y supervisando el trabajo de los demás.

—No pensé decirlo jamás, Princesa, pero nos explotas peor que en fábrica China —comentó Fabi en lo que acomodaba la vajilla para cinco sobre la mesa del comedor.

¿Cinco? Gustav alzó las cejas, sorprendido del número non. ¿Quién más estaba en la lista de invitados y que él no supiera?

La respuesta llegó apenas diez segundos después, con el timbre de la puerta y un grito alterado de Georgie para que quienquiera que estuviera al otro lado entrara por su cuenta, que estaba abierto.

—¿Franny?

—Hola a todos —saludó la hermana mayor de Gustav, salpicada en nieve y envuelta en un atuendo invernal compuesto por gorro, orejeras, bufanda, guantes, abrigo, y debajo de éste un saco de lana. Diez kilos más ligera una vez que se despojó de la tela extra, resurgió Franziska vestida para la ocasión.

Gustav abandonó su puesto frente al fogón y se apresuró a abrazarla. —Creí que no te vería hasta el día veintitrés, cuando fuéramos a Loitsche juntos.

—¿Qué, esperabas que me perdiera de esta cena? No te burles de mí, Gus —le pellizcó su hermana las mejillas—. Georgie me invitó, y en vista de que no habías dicho ni pío de lo contrario, supuse que ya estabas enterado.

Dando los toques finales a la cena de esa noche, Georgie no perdió tiempo en hacer las presentaciones pertinentes, y antes de mucho ya estaban todos sentados a la mesa y con un banquete frente a sus ojos que olía y se veía delicioso.

Por petición a sus creencias, Fabi dio gracias por la comida que estaban por consumir, y los demás presentes asintieron murmuraron “Amén” antes de hincar el diente.

Ahí, rodeados de quienes los aceptaban por estar juntos, Gustav y Georgie compartieron un beso, y por una vez, mantuvieron sus dedos entrelazados sobre la mesa y no debajo de ella. Orgullosos de quiénes eran, pero al mismo tiempo agradecidos por contar con su apoyo.

No _en_ Navidad, pero sí la mejor cena _de_ navidad.

 

Mentir diciendo que no lo esperaba habría sido una flagrante patraña por parte de Gustav…

Así que cuando Robert le invitó a beber una cerveza y lo instó a salir bajo el pretexto de contemplar la salida del sol, no le quedó de otra más que aceptar. Robert subió por su abrigo, y Gustav esperó por él frente a la puerta de la entrada, ya vestido para enfrentarse al clima.

Para entonces Franziska tenía rato dormida, la cabeza escondida bajo un cojín y su cuerpo extendido a lo largo y ancho del sillón de tres plazas en la sala de Georgie. No borracha del todo, pero sí achispada luego de que ella y Georgie volvieran a beberse ellas solas más del 75% del alcohol total.

Fabi no se encontraba tan lejos del mismo estado, y con su pierna herida apoyada en la mesa de centro, y Georgie sentada a su lado, se esforzaba en comer su tercera rebanada de pastel.

—Gus, Gusti —le llamó Georgie, extendiendo los brazos hacia él en un torpe intento por abrazarlo—. ¿A dónde vas? ¿Es a la tienda? Porque olvidé comprar mondadientes y deberíamos tener al menos tres paquetes, uhm, no, que sean cuatro, ¿o mejor cinco?

—Tenemos mondadientes. Están en el cajón donde guardas las tijeras. Sólo tienes que buscar más atrás.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —Con los ojos desenfocados y cerrándosele por el cansancio, Georgie se acurrucó contra Fabi—. No lo recuerdo. Si tan sólo… uh…

—Después de lo que bebiste, me sorprendería que recordaras tu dirección y tu segundo nombre —murmuró Gustav, recostando a Georgie al otro lado del sillón y acariciándole la mejilla una vez la convenció de que lo mejor para ella era quedarse así y no pensar en la resaca que le aguardaría al despertar.

—Así que si mal no entendí… —Fabi atrajo la atención de Gustav mientras éste le quitaba los zapatos a Georgie y la arropaba con una manta que estaba por ahí—. ¿Robert quiere darte ‘la charla’?

—Parece ser que de eso se trata —admitió Gustav, alisándole al cabello a Georgie y más concentrado en que ella estuviera cómoda a lo que iba a ocurrir con él en los próximos minutos.

—¿Y no estás…?

—¿Nervioso? ¿En pánico? ¿Cagado de los nervios? —Gustav se permitió reír de su broma—. Nah. Si acaso hambriento, podría volver a comer otra rebanada de pavo con puré de papa y salsa.

Antes de que Fabi le respondiera, Robert bajó las escaleras y abrió la puerta principal, permitiendo que Gustav pasara primero. Una ráfaga de aire helado los recibió a ambos.

Afuera el clima no era nada diferente al habitual para las fechas. Nevaba, eso era un hecho, y los copos caían uniformes sobre un manto de al menos cuarenta centímetros de altura que se iba apilando por todo el jardín y los primeros escalones de la entrada. Mezclado con el agua de lluvias anteriores, del techo colgaban témpanos brillantes que relucían a pesar de la escasez de luz.

—Ven, sentémonos aquí —señaló Robert la diminuta mesa de jardín que Georgie tenía ahí. Una miniatura para dos que Gustav consideraba una atrocidad para su trasero, pero que la bajista insistía en conservar porque la había comprado de segunda a una ganga y por ese precio no iba a conseguir otra igual.

Como si lo tuviera planeado de antemano, y seguro así era, apenas sentarse extrajo Robert de una hielera dos cervezas al tiempo y con leve escarcha alrededor. Gustav aceptó la suya y murmuró un quedo gracias.

El primer trago le reconfortó igual que si se tratara de un día soleado de verano. Quizá era porque su ascendencia alemana pura sangre hablaba por él cuando había bebidas de cebada de por medio, pero nada como una cerveza fría, fuera la estación que fuera, para relajarlo y hacerle bajar la guardia.

—No me extenderé más de la cuenta —empezó Robert a hablar—, pero quiero ser claro contigo cuando te digo que Georgie es mi niña, la luz de mis ojos, y no quiero que la lastimes.

—Señor… —Regresó Gustav al estado previo de cortesía que había abandonado cuando la convivencia entre ellos dos se había relajado hasta casi considerarse amigos y no suegro y futuro yerno.

—Déjame terminar, no tardaré —le pidió el hombre—. No habrá amenazas, no iré detrás de ti para romperte las piernas, y tampoco tendré contra ti una vendetta pendiente. Eres un buen chico, Gus. No un hombre a quien le confiaría ciegamente a mi hija, pero casi…

Gustav asintió, tragando saliva con dificultad. Los ojos bajos y la vista clavada en el cuello de su botella; la boca tensa y los músculos en flexión.

—Has resultado ser todo un personaje. No lo que me temía cuando hablamos por primera vez al teléfono, y eso ya es una ganancia, pero tampoco ninguna otra personalidad de una lista que temía se volviera realidad. Tú amas a mi hija, ¿no es así?

—Sí —afirmó Gustav, ausentes los extras cursis o cliché con los que pudiera adornar esa palabra de dos letras. _Sí_ era para él la respuesta exacta.

Y al parecer también lo era para Robert, que bebió un trago largo de su cerveza y lo consintió.

—Justo lo que esperaba de ti. Me gusta esa seriedad tuya con la que aceptas la vida.

—Señor, es decir, Robert… —Gustav se aclaró la garganta—. _Intencionalmente_ , yo jamás le haría daño a Georgie. No está en mis propósitos.

—Tú mismo lo has definido a la perfección: Intencionalmente. —Robert suspiró—. A pesar de que la nuestra no es una relación de padre e hija ideal, Georgie me cuenta todo, o al menos la mayor parte de lo que ocurre en su vida. Sé quién eres, Gustav, y lo he sabido desde hace años.

—Oh…

—Y yo mismo le aconsejé a Georgie seguir adelante sin ti. Elegir su carrera antes que al chico rubio y más pequeño que ella con el que no iba a llegar a ningún lado. Igual que hice yo cuando finalicé mi matrimonio con Melissa y me mudé a Austria por razones de trabajo. Y soy yo quien admite lo mucho que me equivoqué. Contigo en especial.

Gustav exhaló, aplacando el resquemor que se le extendía por el pecho al escuchar a Robert exponer sus argumentos. Para él no era ningún misterio que el padre de Georgie le hubiera pedido a ella olvidar su primer romance de la adolescencia y seguir adelante, pero enterarse de su voz y boca… le hería justo en su amor propio.

—Incluso si lo tuyo con Georgie se enfría y sigue cada quien su camino en la vida, ahora mismo me siento tranquilo de marcharme a USA con el sosiego de saber que ella es una mujer adulta que cuida de sí, y que te tiene a ti para que seas su apoyo incondicional a pesar de las circunstancias en las que están envueltos.

—Daré lo mejor de mí.

Robert se giró hacia él, y le dedicó una sonrisa afectuosa. No idéntica, pero sí una copia decente de las que le otorgaba a Georgie.

—Eres un buen chico —reiteró Robert su frase de antes—, y algún día, no muy lejano, serás un excelente hombre. Tú mereces a Georgie tanto como ella a ti.

Porque ese era el mejor elogio que podía recibir de Robert, Gustav lo agradeció y levantó el envase de su cerveza para entrechocarla con él.

—Por Georgie —pidió Gustav.

—Por Georgie —repitió su padre.

Sumiéndose en un silencio reconfortante y que selló su recién formado vínculo de iguales, Gustav bebió en compañía de Robert tres cervezas más hasta que salió el sol y consideraron prudente entrar y dormir.

Adentro, Fabi y Franziska dormían a pierna suelta, no así Georgie, que estaba ausente y presuntamente en un mejor estado de sobriedad como para subir las escaleras por sí misma.

En la segunda planta Robert le deseó a Gustav buenos sueños, y el baterista le correspondió igual. Bostezando y a tientas por la penumbra que reinaba dentro de su habitación, Gustav avanzó con cuidado hasta llegar a la cama y tratar de recostarse en su lado sin mucho éxito.

Abrazando su almohada, se encontraba Georgie todavía con su ropa de gala y al parecer esperando por él.

—¿Cómo te fue? —Preguntó entre las brumas del sueño.

—¿Ya sabías que me iba a dar su charla de padre protector? —Replicó Gustav, ocupado en sacarle los zapatos y después desvestirla y desvestirse hasta quedar en ropa interior.

—Por supuesto. Antes me pidió permiso para ser severo contigo y hacerte entender que soy su única hija, por lo tanto, la más preciada. So… ¿todo bien entre ustedes?

Gustav lo consideró, pausando sus acciones por tres segundos antes de aceptar que sí, había esquivado la bala y con éxito. —Todo bien —parafraseó.

—Me alegro tanto… Ahora ven acá y abrázame antes de que me congele.

Deslizándose bajo las mantas hasta quedar de frente a ella en un íntimo abrazo, Gustav jugó a contarle los huesos de la espalda y después las costillas, mientras Georgie le besaba el cuello y cada tanto le mordisqueaba la nuca.

No fue necesario más. En algún punto Georgie cayó rendida por el sueño y Gustav la imitó, aliviado al fin de cerrar un capítulo tan crucial y pendiente entre los dos, y que la conclusión fuera incluso mejor de lo que había llegado a fantasear.

Esa madrugada, durmió sin soñar.

 

Robert insistió en marcharse por su propio pie, llamando a un taxi en lugar de permitir que Georgie o Gustav lo condujeran al aeropuerto. En conjunto, hizo que sus casi tres semanas juntos tuvieran un final bastante anticlimático, pero también sirvió de amortiguador a las emociones que seguro se habrían desbordado si se despedían en la terminal y a punto él de abordar.

El progenitor de la bajista se despidió de Fabi con un apretón de manos y de Gustav con un medio abrazo. En cambio, cuando se trató de Georgie, permitió que ella se sentara en sus piernas y le rodeara la espalda con ambos brazos, enterrando el rostro en la curva de su cuello. Robert le acaricia la cabeza y le llenó las mejillas de besos, consciente de que la fragilidad que Georgie estaba demostrando era causa suya y de nadie más.

—No te veré en tanto tiempo…

—Sabes que puedes visitarme cuando sea.

—Y estaremos separados por diez horas, jamás tendrás tiempo para hablar.

— _Siempre_ tendré tiempo si se trata de ti.

—Ay, papá —gimoteó Georgie, apretando fuerte y controlando los espasmos que la recorrían de pies a cabeza—. Te voy a extrañar tanto…

—Y yo igual, cariño, pero… —Lo siguiente, quedó entre ellos dos, puesto que Robert susurró al oído de Georgie sus palabras de consuelo, y ella asintió a duras penas.

—Ok, ok… —Aceptó Georgie con resignación la partida de su padre. Aun así, se demoró más de diez minutos en su regazo y se negó a que éste se marchara sin antes llenarle el rostro de besos, alternados con recomendaciones de cuidar de sí mismo y comunicarse apenas aterrizara su vuelo.

No fue sino hasta que el taxi llegó a la verja de entrada que Georgie se levantó, y con un último abrazo de su parte, le dijo un adiós momentáneo a Robert.

—Yo espero aquí adentro. Si tengo que ver cómo te vas, no lo podré evitar y lloraré con una cara fea —dijo desde el dintel de la puerta, el torso dirigido hacia el interior de la casa.

—Cuídate, mi niña. Nos veremos más pronto de lo que imaginas.

Un último toque de sus dedos, y Robert se había marchado.

Su ausencia, sin necesidad de anunciarse con el ruido de un cañonazo, se hizo presente.

 

—No estoy triste, en serio —repitió Georgie por décima vez en lo que iba del día.

Sentada entre Fabi y Gustav en el sofá de la sala y disfrutando de una película (o al menos intentándolo), Georgie había pasado la última media hora más atenta a sus uñas que a la pantalla, y en lugar de exclamaciones asombradas por las explosiones y el ruido de metralletas, suspiraba cada dos por tres.

—Bueno, pero es que feliz y saltando de alegría pues no estás —dijo Fabi, atento a las reacciones de su amiga, acaso por si ella le lanzaba un golpe por su impertinencia.

—Ya, pero…

—¿Sí? —La animó Gustav a proseguir.

Georgie exhaló. —No se preocupen por mí. No es tristeza, propiamente. Más bien melancolía. Me pasaba igual cada vez que dejaba Austria y volvía a Alemania, sólo que esta vez es papá quien se marchó y el cambio me está sentando fatal. Se siente… antinatural de un modo que no puedo explicar.

—Quizá podríamos quitar esta porquería de película y hablar de nuestros sentimientos al respecto… —Propuso Fabi, y a cambio se ganó una carcajada de Georgie y las cejas alzadas de Gustav—. ¿Qué? Lo decía con toda la seriedad del mundo.

—No te ofendas, Fabi, pero eso es…

—Déjalo así —interrumpió Fabi a su amiga—, prefiero no saberlo. Caray… que era una sugerencia nada más.

—Estuvo bien, rompió ese ambiente pesado que estaba antes —dijo Gustav con una sonrisa en labios—. Además, Robert tenía razón, lo veremos antes de que pasen dos meses.

—¿Uh? —Georgie se giró hacia él y abrió la boca en una pequeña o tan redonda como el sol—. ¿De qué hablas?

—En febrero estaremos en USA, ¿recuerdas? Para la promoción del disco. Técnicamente será Canadá y un par de ciudades en USA, pero si Robert se encuentra en Nueva York, nos podremos reunir con él sin problemas en cualquier rato libre que tengamos.

—¡Lo había olvidado! —La expresión ceñuda de Georgie se transformó en una de alivio—. Oh, Gusti…

Lanzándose a sus brazos, Georgie lo besó en los labios y se dedicó a hacer planes de lo que harían para entonces. Desde ponerse al día con los acontecimientos que se acumularan, pasando por llevarle presentes de Alemania (sus dulces favoritos, por ejemplo), y si era posible, pasar con él la noche en su departamento, o mejor aún, convencer a David de agendar un par de días extras en su gira de promoción y hospedarse con Robert, quien seguro aceptaría encantado. Sería extraño pedir tiempo libre para ella y Gustav, pero ya se las arreglarían. Buscarían alguna explicación convincente, y a David no le quedaría de otra más que ceder por las buenas, y si no, por las malas.

Con un optimismo rayando en lo insano, Georgie elaboró planes y Gustav se lo permitió confiando en que se cumplirían, si acaso porque no quería tirar por la borda sus ilusiones, y en parte porque la perspectiva del anonimato que USA les podía ofrecer si se quedaban allá unos cuantos días le resultaba de lo más tentadora. Solos ellos dos y paseando de la mano por los sitios turísticos que tanto se habían permeado en la cultura popular, sin miedo a mostrarse como eran, recuperando su vida antes de la fama.

Permitiéndose soñar con ella, Gustav cruzó los dedos por los deseos de ambos y rogó por un milagro.

Uno que terminó por serle concedido.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
